panamfandomcom-20200215-history
We'll Always Have Paris
We'll Always Have Paris is the 2nd episode of the first season. It attracted 7.76 million viewers Summary During a trip to Paris, Laura's mother tries to settle some unfinished business, Maggie deals with attention from an aggressive passenger, and Dean looks for information on Bridget. Kate's U.S. intelligence handler, Richard Parks, gives her a small package to deliver to a person in Paris who will contact her using a code. Kate is surprised when the contact is the missing stewardess, Bridget. The package contains a passport and other identification for Bridget's new identity, which she must assume as she is being deactivated from intelligence service due to her failure to follow orders. Recap It’s another beautiful day in the Big Apple as Dean drives his black convertible to Idlewild for his next flight. But while Dean’s enjoying a nice drive to the airport, things aren’t going as well for Colette, whose taxi has a flat. The dashing Captain comes to her rescue and offers a ride to Paris in exchange for dinner and coffee service. It’s a pretty good deal, but Colette sweetens it by taking the wheel of Dean’s car for the rest of the drive. There’s clearly some chemistry between these two, but when Sanjeev congratulates Dean about climbing back into the dating pool, he makes it clear that they’re just friends. We’ll see. Laura faces another tough inspection from Ms. Havemeyer, who seems to relish criticizing her in front of the other stewardesses for gaining a pound. Maggie, who’s never one to back down from a bully, challenges the stern inspector to step on the scale herself. There’s a tense moment where we’re not sure who’s going to come out on top of this power struggle before Ted comes in to save his flight attendants. It’s time for departure, so Ms. Havemeyer will have to have that showdown with Maggie another time. Just before takeoff, Kate meets her handler, Richard, who gives her a new assignment. She needs to deliver a package to a contact in Paris. She’ll know the agent when they exchange a special bit of conversation about the time. Kate’s ready to go, but she seems distracted by something. She looks like she’s spotted something or someone in the crowd boarding the plane. She rushes on board and checks the manifest to find out the worst has happened—her mom is on the plane! In the air, the two Cameron sisters debate who’s going to handle mother. They try to settle things like adults—with a game of rock, paper, scissors—but when Laura loses and still can’t handle it, Kate reluctantly volunteers. We flash back to a roadside diner after Kate and Laura have just ditched the wedding. Laura’s scared that her parents will never forgive her, but her big sister is there for support. Things take a bad turn when their mother shows up. While Laura tries to hide under the table in her wedding dress, Kate goes out to confront their mom in a pretty tense shouting match. Things go a little more smoothly in the air, but not by much. It becomes pretty clear to Kate that her mother is there only to see Laura, and that hurts. She retreats quickly and tells her little sister it’s time to fight her own battles. Things are much better for Laura, who goes in thinking she’s about to be disowned, only to find that her mom just misses her and still wants to be a part of her life. Everything seems great between mom and daughter, but when Laura tells Kate how well things went, the elder Cameron sister immediately suspects her mom is up to her old manipulating ways again. Maggie is facing a troublesome passenger of her own. A businessman in First Class gets flirty with her during meal service, but she’s a pro and plays it off nicely. After a cocktail or two, the passenger tries to force himself on her in the galley and she doesn’t handle that quite so well—she stabs him with a serving fork! The jerk isn’t seriously wounded, except maybe for his pride, but he tries to report Maggie to Ted anyway. Trying to look out for her, Ted gets the man to ease off by offering to have Maggie bring him a scotch before landing. He thinks he’s the hero once again, that he saved her job, but when she hands Ted the drink and tells him to serve it himself, it’s pretty clear she didn’t appreciate the “rescue” this time. Once in Paris, everyone explores the city in their own way. Laura goes out for what she thinks is going to be a nice meal with her mom, only to find her former fiancé, Greg, waiting with flowers. It’s an ambush and Kate was right all along! When she finally does talk to Greg and asks him to let her go, he understands. She needs to have some adventure in her life, even if it’s without him. Kate begins to get into it with her mom when she finds out about the stunt she pulled, but just as the shouting match is about to start, a young woman asks her for the time. It’s her contact! And not only that, it’s her friend and former stewardess Bridget Pierce! Quelle coincidence! Dean has enlisted Colette to help him find Bridget, the missing love of his life. He needs Colette to guide him to a club that Bridget once took him to, where he was introduced to a friend of hers named Gaspar. The problem is, Gaspar only speaks French and Dean doesn’t. Colette translates for him as they ask about Bridget and the Maitre D’ drops a bombshell—Bridget was secretly married. We didn’t think Dean could get more heartbroken than when Bridget disappeared, but it looks like we were wrong. While Dean is drowning his sorrows, Kate speaks with Bridget inside a cathedral. They make the exchange and Bridget reveals what’s in the package. The night she took Dean to that club, she was delivering some film to Gaspar, who is an agent himself, when a British agent told her that her cover had been compromised and she would have to disappear. The box that Kate handed to her contains her new identity. She’s not actually married—that’s a cover story to throw Dean off the trail—and she’s lost everything because she made a mistake. She warns Kate that the same might happen to her and tells her she can still get out of this if she wants, but Kate is as dedicated as ever. When Kate returns to her hotel room, her mother is waiting for her with her passport. It’s only got one stamp in it, but that’s not what’s important. What’s important is that it was issued the same summer that Kate became a Pan Am flight attendant. Her mom does care about both of her girls, she just maybe isn’t the best at showing it. A tipsy Ted stumbles upon Maggie on the way to his room. He tells Maggie he got her a surprise and when she opens her door, she finds a roll with a serving fork stuck in it. He says he admires her toughness, but she makes it clear he still doesn’t get it. She knows part of her job is to flirt with businessmen and she can handle that, but what she can’t handle is the fact that what Ted did was make it okay for that guy to try the same thing with another woman. It’s clear from the look on Ted’s face that it’s a sobering thought. Dean, on the other hand, is a long, long way from sober. He and Colette get a little bit lost on the romantic streets of moonlit Paris, but neither one seems to mind. In fact, it looks like they’ve found each other when Dean starts a sweet, slow dance with the lovely Colette. Maybe these two are becoming more than just friends? We’ll see. Countries *Paris, France *New York, USA Trivia Episode Gallery Jet Age 8.jpg Jet Age 7.jpg Jet Age 9.jpg Category:Episodes